


Strike

by Titti



Series: The Sex Drabble Series: [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Sirius enjoys Harry's habits.





	Strike

“I can’t believe that the house-elves went on strike.” Harry was already dreading the next few days, living in the same room with Sirius.

“Don’t worry about it, Harry. I’m sure they will go back to in no time.” The last famous words.

Three weeks later, the house-elves were still on strike. Sirius groaned as he entered their rooms. Harry had spent all of their free time cleaning and when he wasn’t cleaning the room with meticulous care, he was bitching.

The constant nagging reminded Sirius why he didn’t want to get married. ‘Sirius, pick up your socks’, ‘Sirius, don’t smudge the toothpaste’, ‘Sirius, your clothes need to be ironed’. Harry had been nothing but a continuous string of orders. Sirius was thinking of moving to the dungeon, at least Snape would kill him on the spot.

Sirius ignored everything around. He went straight to the bedroom and flopped on the bed. His eyes snapped when he felt a mouth tracing his clothed cock. Harry teased him with a big grin on his mouth until Sirius felt like he would drill a hole in his trousers.

Only then, Harry took pity on him and freed his erection. He pulled down Sirius’s pants and trousers. He rubbed his cheek against Sirius’s crotch until Sirius was purring. Silently, he began to lick Sirius’s erection, before swallowing the purple rod. Harry sucked and licked, his head bobbing.

Wanting to tease, Harry released Sirius’s cock and licked the heavy balls. The coarse hair tickled against his tongue and Harry vaguely thought how much more sanitary it would be if Sirius shaved his crotch.

“Harry…please…fuck…”

Harry took the incoherence as his sign to finish off his little project. He fisted Sirius’s erection as his tongue moved behind the balls, to lick the perineum and then to tease Sirius’s arsehole.

As soon as the tongue penetrated him, Sirius came, covering his chest with spunk. Harry lapped the come until Sirius was squeaky clean again.

“I can’t stand muck,” Harry said.

Sirius groaned. He hoped that the house-elves would get back to work soon.


End file.
